Tres Voces
by Auryl
Summary: [Ginny POV] Ginny siempre lo supo. Ellos tres marcarán su vida. [3Drabbles]


Disclaimer: Bryan y JK tomaron te la otra semana para discutir derechos y cosas así. Yo pataleé, luché y arañé para que Bryan consiguiera al menos una pizquita de Harry Potter que me asegurara que Harry y Ginny terminarían juntos de alguna forma, que Severus saliera ileso y se demostrara su inocencia y que hubiera RxHr!baby. Pero (suspirito) JK sigue siendo la dueña del mundo (Ouch)

Spoilers: Cámara de los Secretos. Primer drabble.

Ginny POV.

Tres drabbles de mi personaje favorito. Y de tres de mis chicos preferidos. El primero va para Tom y su extraña relación con Ginny. El segundo y el tercero son sorpresa ;)

Por supuesto, a ti que lo estás leyendo. Y las HP fans del mundo de House, M.D. Ustedes ya saben.

**Tres Voces**

El infierno se había enfriado.

A ella siempre le habían contado que el infierno ardía y el diablo tenía las manos de fuego y los ojos de ceniza. Como si se quemaran. Pero estaban equivocados, el infierno no quemaba. El cuero de las tapas sí que caldeaba su mano cuando escribía, y sus mejillas también quemaban cuando él posaba sus labios fríos, marmóreos, en su boca abierta. Cuando su respiración pasaba de labios a labios y expiraba al bajar por su garganta, y pasaba sofocándola. Pero era el único calor que su contacto despedía.

_-Ginny, Ginny…_

Nunca hablaban cuando estaban frente a frente. Sólo murmuraban sus nombres con voces quedas, como si el resto de palabras fueran innecesarias, como se hubieran consumido entre la tinta o entre el pliegue de sus dedos. Lo susurró una vez más. _Ginny. Ginny_. Y ella lo repitió en su mente, entre suspiros y su cuerpo muy quieto, sin atreverse si quiera a estremecerse. _Ginny._

Las manos que la rodeaban el vientre y las sábanas estaban frías, pero él la había prohibido cerrar las ventanas. Ella no sabía resistirse a esa mirada incorpórea. Inhumana.

_-Ginny, mi pequeña Ginny…_

Sabía que no debía hablar aún, que el ritual debía seguir. Sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, lentas, y volvieron a subir, y aunque no era rudo ni áspero su roce continuo le erizaba la piel, congelándole la sangre en las venas. Literalmente. A veces tenía la sensación de que su vida se enfriaba de verdad, como el infierno. Y siempre era suya, su Ginny. Dicho con una voz que era tan imprecisa como la frontera que separa el ensueño de la pesadilla.

Siempre apretaba posesivamente el diario contra su pecho cuando el vaivén de sus dedos largos de pianista se detenía en algún punto de ella, mientras entreabría la boca y miraba al techo, inexpresiva. Las manos habían pasado por su cara y le habían dejado el olor penetrante a hielo, a sangre, a muerte, pero continuó abrazando el diario. Era su forma de decir que también él era de ella, sólo de ella. Lo apretaba y le parecía sentir algo de calor reanimándola cuando la frontera se tiraba.

Se quedaba flotando a la deriva, nadando sola por algún lugar que existía en su imaginación, apenas amarrada a la realidad por las manos siempre frías. Le parecía estar en el infierno, un infierno de nubes y tranquilidad concebido para ella. _Sólo para ti, mi Ginny. Y para mí._ Y sólo cuando se rendía y lo único que ansiaba era dormir allí, las manos la devolvían a la vida, siempre.

_-Aún no es el momento, Ginny. Aún no._

Siempre lo decía, y entonces la hacía parpadear y volver a respirar, y la tapaba con mantas y cerraba la ventana.

_-Tom, Tom…_

Pero él se iba.

Ella se incorporó encogiendo las piernas hasta que pudo rozar las rodillas con la punta de la nariz. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió la sangre correr libremente en las venas. El sueño y la figura difusa que lo protagonizaba habían sido demasiado reales, como de costumbre. Sabía que debería llamarlo pesadilla, pero confiaba en que si no lo hacía el sueño volvería cada noche.

Últimamente nadie dormía bien en el castillo, pero ella no tenía problemas en conciliar el sueño. Aunque estaba preocupada porque para compensar había agujeros en su memoria con más frecuencia. Los acontecimientos a veces parecían pegados con un encantamiento mal efectuado, sin sentido.

Cerró los ojos, apretando fuerte su diario contra el pecho. Creía que si dormía con su amigo cerca los sueños se desvanecerían en el aire. Exhaló un largo suspiro. No quería levantarse y enfrentarse a lo que pasaba. Le daba miedo que pudiera recordarlo.

_-Dulce Ginny…_

Se giró en la cama y apagó la mesita de noche. Palpando con las manos, encontró las mantas y tiró de ella hasta que la cubrieron por completo. Quizá no era una buena señal que por esos tiempos ella soñara con personas inmortales, quizá debería pedir ayuda. Se mordisqueó el labio. Pero no quería que nadie se los quitara; por muy reales que fueran sus sueños, no podían hacer daño a nadie¿verdad?

No.

Y mientras no los recordara…

Los sueños estaban bien en su mente, donde nadie más alcanzaba ni había cabezas pelirrojas asomando. No se irían. Se limitarían a vagar por los límites de su conciencia, inofensivos, esperando su momento. Sonrió y miró largamente el diario junto a ella antes de cerrar los ojos.


End file.
